


If you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done?

by MyFandomCausesHanaji



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Crack, Eventual Romance, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji
Summary: ”My ship is real,” the journalist reads the next point for theBreak Fans Dreamsection of the interview.“Impossible,” Yibo deadpans.And it really is.Because heavens know has he tried. He’s exhausted all the possible hints he can make and neither of them has seemed to even graze the target.DISCONTINUED





	If you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done?

…” [ My ship is real, ](https://youtu.be/kklOWwcRLvA?t=1517) ” the journalist reads the next point for the  _ Break Fans Dream _ section of the interview.

“Impossible,” Yibo deadpans. He feels his face arranging in an annoyed grimace and this time he decides not to do anything about it. 

Xiao Zhan laughs awkwardly beside him, nodding, “Yeah,” and Wang Yibo has to use all his strength of will not to snort. 

Unbelievable…

He hopes the look he sends the journalist’s way can be enough for everyone to never ask him that question again. 

Because the answer will not change. But his frustration with it might only grow the more he is reminded that it is…

“Really impossible,” he repeats angrily. 

And it really is. 

Because heavens know has he tried. He’s exhausted all the possible hints he can make and neither of them has seemed to even graze the target. 

Making compliments at every available opportunity? Check. 

Sending longing looks and his best smiles? All the time. 

Inviting to spend a vacation together? Did that. 

Hell, he even basically “gifted” Xiao Zhan his favorite song, choosing it as the one he associates with him the most. He even freaking sang it to him a bit! So…

Singing a romantic song? Done! Even several, in fact.

Taking him out to dinner to treat him to Japanese food after Xiao Zhan had been daydreaming about it for hours? Accomplished.

What else? 

Taking selfies and sending it to Xiao Zhan and Xiao Zhan only. Check. 

Offering to give Xiao Zhan a ride as a second number on his motorbike. Check. And that considering Yibo is a strong believer that guys should ride their own bikes. He can make an exception for Xiao Zhan. Poor guy can’t even ride a bicycle. 

Driving across the country for his birthday. Check.

Sharing food. Check. Wang Yibo doesn’t like sharing, alright. 

He even wanted to send Xiao Zhan one of the  _ Lego  _ cars from his collection, but changed his mind. Because, see above. But he told Xiao Zhan about that, okay! It is the gesture that counts. So, check!

What is left is to just spit it out directly. Oh, wait, he’s done that too actually, even twice in quick succession, getting a sick grimace in return. Broke his heart a little. Just a tiny bit. He is resilient, okay, he’ll survive. 

He doesn’t have to be happy about it though. 

There is virtually nothing left rather than perhaps write it with red paint across a banner and hold it above his head: 

**WANG YIBO LOVES XIAO ZHAN**

Maybe he can draw a heart instead of  _ LOVE _ . With a “mole” in the bottom right corner. Oh, right he  _ did that too! _

So there, here he is, still in love and out of options. And no, he is not making that banner. Firstly, if nothing has worked yet, Xiao Zhan is clearly not interested. He can’t be that dense, can he? And secondly, in case if Xiao Zhan  _ is  _ in fact dense, such banner would destroy all the opportunity to get some romantic gestures in return. 

Maybe Yibo is a bit tired of doing all the hard work, maybe he wants Xiao Zhan to chase a bit after him too, so what?!

So what that he is a boy (a man,  _ a man _ ! he corrects himself)? Boys (men!) also want to be romanced sometimes, it is totally normal! 

The interview ends and they are finally dismissed. Xiao Zhan just shakes his head with an apologetic smile when Yibo asks impatiently if they actually are and can leave, and Yibo just slightly raises his brows at him, because what’s the deal, really. They are being paid to answer the questions, not to be nice after the interview is over. 

They get to the hotel and Yibo invites himself in Xiao Zhan’s room, as he usually does once they have a free evening before the next day’s interviews, shows, photoshoots, flights etc, etc. 

Xiao Zhan doesn’t mind. He generally doesn’t mind Yibo self-inserting himself in most of the aspects of Xiao Zhan’s life during this month of  _ CQL _ promotion. Yibo loves it in him. 

That is not actually saying much because Yibo loves everything about Xiao Zhan. There is virtually nothing about him that Yibo finds less than amazing. But he has to admit that Xiao Zhan’s remarkable patience with him probably is in the top three of Yibo’s most favorite Xiao Zhan’s traits. 

Right after his stunning smile and before his unforgettable voice. 

Yibo puts Xiao Zhan’s kindness and selflessness on the fourth place after some debate moving it above his incredible acting talent. Place six is the mole in the corner of Xiao Zhan’s mouth, followed by his eyes. It is extremely beautiful eyes, Yibo has to say. He spent the whole of the last summer staring in them almost every day so he knows what he’s talking about. 

Mole on the cheek takes the eighth place. And the nine goes to Xiao Zhan’s entire inability to ride a bicycle. Some might say that it is not something one should put in such a list, but Yibo would tell them to mind their own business, because Xiao Zhan not being able to ride a bicycle is first of all, extremely endearing, and second, might one day give Yibo an opportunity to teach him that. 

Places ten to fifteen are given to different parts of Xiao Zhan’s body, and Yibo tends to move them around in the list depending on what outfit Xiao Zhan is wearing on that particular day and what foot Yibo started that day with. 

Right now Xiao Zhan is changing from the shirt he was wearing for the Sina interview to the more comfortable t-shirt, and Yibo mentally switches Xiao Zhan’s back in his list with his hip bones. 

Xiao Zhan pulls down the t-shirt, tucks the front under his belt and brushes his hair back from his face. 

Yibo is looking. To be more precise, he is  _ staring.  _ He is well aware how exactly he is doing that and can even imagine what kind of expression his face has arranged itself in, lips curling up in a small dreamy smile that widens once Xiao Zhan catches his gaze. 

_ Behave _ , Yibo’s manager once told him. And so Yibo does. She didn’t say anything about looking.

“If you keep staring at me like that, people might think you are in love with me,” Xiao Zhan says jokingly.

Yibo feels his dreamy expression rearrange itself into an unimpressed stare. 

_ You are a freaking moron,  _ Yibo wants to say.  _ That’s because I am, _ he wants to say.  _ And what would  _ ** _you _ ** _ think?  _ He wants to ask.

But instead he just snarls and hits Xiao Zhan hard on the arm, letting out an annoyed growl, and leaves the room, making sure to slam the door behind him as hard as possible.

Not a single person has managed to get on Yibo’s nerves as much as Xiao Zhan does. Half of the time Yibo wants to kiss him, and another half ― to hit. And since he can’t do the first he resolves to the violence on the full-time schedule. 

Xiao Zhan bears with him, so it is even easier this way. If  _ easy _ might be even considered a right word for all the enormity of the frustration of being in a friendzone. 

The door to Xiao Zhan’s room opens and closes again and when Yibo unlocks his own door, Xiao Zhan follows him inside, his lips parting, but Yibo interrupts him before he can say or ask anything,

“That guy is a saint,” he says half-annoyed, half-amused.

Xiao Zhan tilts his head and smiles.

“What guy?”

“Lan WangJi. Waiting for 16 years… Unbelievable.” Yibo plops himself down on the bed and leans back at the headboard. “I wanna strangle you now already, and it’s been what? Two? I will be old in 16 years! Fourteen,” he corrects himself after doing quick math. 

Xiao Zhan tilts his head to the other side this time and Yibo can see him chewing on his lip hesitantly. It is hard to watch in all the meanings of this word.

“Um, Yibo? I don’t understand...“

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.”

The silence falls, Xiao Zhan keeps looking at YiBo with questions in his eyes but he doesn’t ask any. Eventually he smiles, nods and leaves the room with, “Will be back soon.”

Yibo huffs and folds his legs under himself, pulling out his phone and digging in in all the recent gossips  _ Weibo  _ generously provides. A good half of them is about him and Xiao Zhan, and it only makes him feel even more annoyed. He drops the phone on the bed and stares at the door, wondering why Xiao Zhan has left in the first place and how long his  _ soon _ can be.

A few minutes pass and there is a knock followed by the cheerful, “I came bearing gifts,” and Yibo stands up and heads to the door to let Xiao Zhan in.

** _tbc_ ** _ (maybe…) _

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a oneshot, but the first part of it has been sitting in my docs for eternity already and with each day passing I am less and less sure that I will ever manage to finish it, but it starts so good that I just couldn't not share. 
> 
> I want to finish it, but no promises, ok? But let me know if you actually like to see the it continue =)
> 
> My other BJYX fics:  
[Slow-build based on real interactions](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469345)  
[Soulmates AU oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666324)  
[Light angst oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712959)
> 
> Don't be a stranger:  
[**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/KamuiRil) [**Tumblr**](https://myfandomcauseshanaji.tumblr.com/)


End file.
